battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zungurii
Zungurii (ズングリー) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan. Appearance Zungurii is very monkey-like. He has black eyes, and brown hair. He wears a white t-shirt, with a yellow shirt over it. He has a red-orange bandanna around his neck, and bracelets of the same color. He wears tan shorts with large pockets, and brown shoes. On his belt appears to be a dagger in a sheath, but it's actually a banana. His battle form is a bunch of bananas. Personality Zungurii is cheerful and always determined, though is usually more down-to-earth than Dan. He admires Dan, and wants to be like him. He loves bananas. Biography Zungurii comes from the Gurii tribe, and is part of a large family. All but he and his brother Nonbirii were captured and forced to work for Otherworld King. When Dan came to Grand Rolo, he watched Dan defeat Kazan, retrieving Nonbirii's deck as a reward. Zungurii was thankful for this, and wanted Dan, the red solider, to stay in Otherworld and save it. Dan wasn't interested in this, however. Before he left, Zungurii gave Dan Ankillersaurus, and Dan gave him Lizardedge in exhange. It wasn't long before Dan decided to come back, however. He decided that Zungurii should keep both cards. Zungurii decided to build a deck from there. Dan soon battled Yuuki, in an attempt to find out the whereabouts of Zungurii's family. He was defeated, but Zungurii was glad that he tried. He prepared curry for Dan, despite never hearing of it before, because Dan had asked for it. That was his way of helping keep Dan strong enough to battle. The curry, unfortunately, always came out wrong. Because it wasn't as good as his mother's cooking, Dan and Zungurii fought over it. As a result, Zungurii ran off. He discovered The DragonEmperor Siegfried, but was injured in retrieving it. A man named Revolver West, a curry chef, took care of Zungurii. He gave Revolver Siegfried to repay him, and led him to Dan. Unfortunately, Revolver was an associate of Otherworld King. Realizing he gave an X-rare to an enemy, Zungurii felt guilty. While Dan and Revolver battled, they argued over what type of curry was best. Dan declared that Zungurii's was his favorite. After that, Zungurii was able to make curry which Dan thought was better than his mother's. As he, Dan and Magisa headed to the red Horizon Ladder, where Kajitsu told them his family was located, they were joined by two other soldiers, Clackey Ray and Mai Viole. Zungurii took a liking to Mai, and began to spoil her by preparing whatever she liked. He felt guilty, however, when he realized there was hardly any food for the others. Once they reached the Horizon Ladder, his family was indeed there. While Dan and Magisa dealt with Yuuki and Kajitsu, Zungurii was able to destroy the Horizon Ladder himself. Although everyone was freed, he chose to continue traveling with Dan, which his father encouraged. During the Grand Rolo Championship, Zungurii cheered Dan on from the audience. Once it was over, Dan had a match with Brustom. Because he lost this match, he had to become Yuuki's servant. Of course, Zungurii was upset to be separated with Dan. He and the others were also left confused of their role, having Kajitsu, a former enemy, left in their care. While Dan was away, Zungurii became determined both to help Kajitsu and fight in Dan's place. He got his chance to battle in the yellow world, There, the group was captured by the Pentan Emperor, Kotarou. Kotarou, who had a Siegwurm, lent it to Zungurii to battle with. Although Zungurii hardly knew the rules to the game, and constantly messed up, Kotarou was also inexperienced. Using Siegwurm, Zungurii defeated him. He returned the card to Kotarou afterwards. When Dan was returned to the core soldiers, he was left broken after his defeat by Otherworld King. Zungurii and Clackey took the task of defending everyone. They managed to fix the overheated Violet. Later, Otherworld King bought a portion of Otherworld to the real world. During that time, Dan planned to face Otherworld King once again. Before the final match, each of Dan's comrades gave him one card. Zungurii decided to give him one as well, despite not knowing what it actually did. The card was the red magic, Big Bang Energy. That card played an important role in the battle, which Dan won. After the match, Magisa, who had taken Mother Core, decided to separate Earth from Otherworld, and seal the gates. This is because she believed the worlds weren't ready to be together. Zungurii was upset by this, not wanting to be separated from Dan. He ran to the Violet, to make another pot of curry for him. Dan told Zungurii to keep battling from then on, and gave him Siegwurm. Deck Zungurii's deck is a mix of random cards he's gathered over time. When he battled, he borrowed The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm. Battle Stats: Trivia: *His name became Zonguri in the Italian dub version. Appearances: Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan anime Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan (manga) Battle Spirits Kiseki no Hasha (PSP) Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan characters Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters